Gunpowder and the Smell of Fear
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Matildia Othniel has had her life changed when she is picked up by the police Prowl  and her family and home are gone. SHe learns that she is a nessecary part of the revival of Cybertron but does she have the willpower to do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, and I was sitting in the back of a police car, which was speeding towards my house. I was handcuffed, and I couldn't get out of them, this time.

"Hey," I yelled through the barred plexi-glass, "why did I get arrested THIS time?" The cops' eyes looked at me in the rear view mirror, his eyes were a light blue colour, and his eyes looked more concerned, instead of the hostility that I usually receive with the pigs.

"Don't worry yourself Sparkling.. .er I mean, kid. I'm taking you somewhere safe." He spoke. I raised an eyebrow at what he said, before he said kid, he called me sparkling. I've been called many of different names but never have I been called "sparkling".

"Oh….. Okay….." I spoke cautiously, unsure of how I was going to proceed. I glanced out the window as the wail of a fire truck's siren evaded my ears. I was curious, because it was speeding in the same direction as we were. I felt panic begin to rise in my stomach, but I was trying to suppress it.

"You do not need to worry youngling… I mean, child." He said, again saying something weird, I raised an eyebrow yet again. I nodded cautiously. And then I saw it, before I heard it. The flames were billowing out of the windows and the roof, everything was blacked and burning. I was floored, and I was no longer able to control my panic.

"MY HOUSE! Oh, god…. My family….." I screamed, but then I dropped my voice to a whisper. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I couldn't see my mom or my dad. I looked around frantically for them. When I couldn't see them, I turned to the police officer who kept me in the backseat.

"did… Did they get out? Are my parents alright?" I choked out, terrified, but there was a small flame of hope was still burning deep within me. I met the officers' eyes, just before he answered me, and the flame was extinguished.

"I'm so sorry, but they did not." He spoke, and I broke down. I kept screaming, and wailing, calling to my parents. Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I crumpled up on the seat, and I blanked out.

When I came to, I was in a brightly lit room, and I was lying on my back. I blinked, trying to wake myself. I felt groggy, and I couldn't understand where I was. I tried to sit up, but I was restrained. I moaned loudly, hoping to get the attention of someone in the room, and I was successful. A rather old looking man approached my bed, checking the machines that purred, beeped, and made other noises, hospital noises. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, and the noises.

"How are you feeling today, Miss. Othniel?" He asked. I scanned him with my eyes, unsure if I should answer him.

"Um, I'm feeling alright…. I think….." I squinted at him against the bright shine of the florescent lights. He nodded, eyes flicking over the pages.

"Hm. That's good…." He mumbled distractedly. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"Is it really necessary for me to be restrained?" I asked, knocking the older man out of his reverie. He shook his head slightly, and looked at me.

"No, but I've been told to keep you restrained until Optimus speaks with you, about the entire situation, and what this is all about. Oh, by the way, my name is Ratchet, medical officer." He quickly explained. I nodded, then sighed with exasperation. I did not want to be restrained to a stinking bed, for who knows how long.

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked. I looked at him.

"I'm restrained to a bed, my family is dead, and I'm stuck in a place I have no idea where I was. What was your first clue?" I spoke, my voice sarcastic. Ratchet gave a small nod, and stalked off to behind the long white curtain, and to what sounded like a desk. I rolled my head back and forth on the pillow, trying to give myself something to do, but instead I just made myself feel dizzy, and slightly sick, so I stopped. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind blank. I just wanted to hold on to the best memory I had of my family, and forget that they had died in a horrible, and unexplained fire. I couldn't grasp the fact that it was a fire. My house was completely fire-proof, without actually being coated in fire proof jelly. I couldn't make sense of it. I shrugged, and hummed a Beatles song quietly to myself.

It was a few hours later, when I awoke from a sleep that I didn't know I had drifted into, I felt the ache in my body, well before I managed to fully wake up. I opened my eyes, and saw that Ratchet, and another man, younger, but had that feel like he was the authority figure of the whole thing. I tried to straighten myself out, but was unsuccessful attempt, my back ached horribly.

"Miss. Othniel, my name is Optimus Prime. I understand that you have just suffered a great loss. My sincerest apologies." The younger one spoke. I nodded slowly.

"Um, apology accepted, sir." I stuttered. I was unsure of what to say, and I knew that I would be tripping over my tongue a lot more if I didn't get it straightened out soon, I would make myself look like more of a fool, than I already was.

"Please, call me Optimus." Optimus said. I nodded, making a mental note not to speak unless spoken too.

"Now, Miss. Othniel, I bet that you are wondering what you're doing here, and why you were picked up by a police car, when you hadn't done anything against the law, correct?" Optimus spoke, quick, yet firm, but understanding all at the same time. I nodded.

"Well, the first thing you have to know, and understand is, that myself, and Ratchet, and the others I'm sure that you're going to meet around the base. We are not human. In fact, we are an alien race from the planet Cybertron. I am the leader of the Autobots, the "good guys" as humans would say, against the Decepticons, in the war that eventually led to the demise of our beloved home planet." Optimus paused, allowing me time to grasp all of what he had just said, for which I was grateful.

"The reason that we have you is, the Decepticons, are after you. You hold the key to the revival of Cybertron, and all of the once living beings on it." Optimus explained, and I felt my eyebrows slide up involuntarily up my face.

"Excuse me? I hold the key to the revival of living things on you're home planet?" I asked, unable to grasp it. Optimus and Ratchet nodded in unison. I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face. I felt a little light headed, but I guess that was because my stomach was empty. I cleared my throat.

"Well, uh, that's all very well, but I need to eat something, and eat something soon, because my tummy is making the rumblies." I said, and I left the part about every part of my body was aching, due to the restraints. Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a quick glance, and then let me go from the restraints. I sat up, and my back cracked, and I cracked my neck, I stood up, and looked around.

"Um, what way is the food?" I asked, and I noticed that another guy had entered the room. I took note of him, he reached a hand towards me, and I tentatively shook it.

"I'm Captain William Lennox." He introduced himself, I half smiled at him, and nodded.

"I'm Matildia Othniel, but I prefer to be called Mattie." I smiled weakly. I felt light headed still, but that was because I was extremely hungry.

"Alright. Here are some rules and prohibitions that you must follow on the base." Lennox said quickly. I nodded, and he continued.

"You have access to everywhere on the base and around it, except, if there are government people arriving, you must stay in you're room, because TECHNICALLY you aren't authorized to be on this base, and, obey the 'do not disturb' signs….. Especially where the bots are involved. Bad things happened." Lennox told me, and I nodded slowly, making a mental note of this, and then I thought evilly to myself that I can get into a lot of trouble here, if I tried. I nodded slowly, as if to appear that I wasn't planning to do something life scarring to the first person who ticks me off.

"Alright." I spoke finally. I noticed that Optimus had called in another person, and was talking to him in a hushed voice, in a language that sounded nothing like English. After a few minutes, and I felt really bored, and hungry, both of the men looked at me. One was boyish, with shaggy hair, and baggy military clothes.

"Miss. Othniel, this is Hound, and he shall be your guardian." Optimus explained. I was a bit confused at the whole arrangement, but I decided to put up with it for the time being.

"Hi Hound. I'm Matilida Othniel, but you can call me Mattie." I smiled at him, inching slowly towards the door, hoping that it gave them the hint that I wanted to leave. Optimus turned and began to talk to Ratchet, and Hound and myself walked out of the room, and into the warm Nevada sun. I breathed in deeply. It was nice coming out into the sun after being trapped inside for I have no idea how long.

"Uh, Miss. Othniel….." Hound said, drawing me back to reality. I looked at him,

"Call me, Mattie." I said quickly. He gave me a funny look, and I quickly spoke up. "I prefer to be called Mattie." I explained. Hound nodded.

"Uh, okay. Well, Mattie, what would you like to eat?" He asked. I thought, I was so hungry, and wanted so many things, but I knew that if I ate a lot of food, I would be incredibly sick. I looked at him.

"Chicken noodle or vegetable soup would be pleasant, with multigrain toast?" I asked politely. I may be a hooligan, and cause shenanigans, but I do have manners. Hound looked a bit bewildered, but nodded. I chuckled at him, and followed him into the kitchen. There was another person, calmly sipping a cup of some hot steaming liquid. He looked up as we entered.

"Well, who's this now?" He spoke, he's skin was a dark colour, and he had an accent that he had originated from the "hood".

"Oh, hey Epps. This is Matildia Othniel." Hound introduced me, to this "Epps" guy. I rolled my eyes, and scuffed my foot along the floor impatiently. Hound looked at me, and then he suddenly remembered why we were here.

"Oh, food, right." Hound muttered, and walked around, absently opening and closing random cupboards. Exasperated, I sat at the table across from Epps.

"So, why're you here?" He asked, I shrugged, I wasn't completely understanding of it all myself. He made the 'hmmm" noise, and took a sip from his mug.

"you're soup should be ready in the next few minutes, what would you like on your toast?" Hound asked me, I told him butter, and he shuffled off to do that for me. I was grateful for someone to be waiting on me. I could not believe that my mom and dad were gone. My sisters, my pets, everyone I ever loved, and then I find out that I'm the key to survival of an alien race. Alien ROBOTS no less. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Why? Why me? I put my head on my arms, and began to cry. I sobbed, quiet, gut wrenching sobs. I felt someone rest a hand on my back, and rubbed my back calmly.

"Don't cry, you'll be alright." Hound whispered in my ear. I lifted my head, and gave him a tearstained look.

"How can it? My family's dead, and I don't know how I'm going to do this." I sobbed, and Hound hugged me suddenly. I hugged him back, and held him for a good five minutes. I felt better, and then I turned to my soup, grateful for the distraction from the real world.

I was sitting on a rock in the bright sun, and I had been for the better part of two hours, and I could feel that I was burning, even through my clothes. I was a million miles away, and I was suddenly jolted back to reality, when I felt something vibrate in my pocket, Curious, I pulled out my cell phone, and saw that I had been texted by my best friend, Juniper, whom I call Jun.

**Hey, where r u? **I read the text, and I sighed, leave it to Jun to get straight to the point. I flipped open my keyboard, and began to type, three letters

**Idk. **I sent, my phone buzzed seconds later.

**WHAT DO U MEAN YOU DUN NO? **Was her reply, I replied.

**I think Im on a secret base w/ alien robots. **I sent. I smirked at the reply.

**Can I come over? **She asked. I laughed, just as Hound walked up.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I showed him my phone, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Um, why'd you tell her? It's supposed to be a secret." He scolded, I shrugged.

"I tell her everything, and I wasn't told to keep this a secret." I replied. Hound jumped a million miles when my phone vibrated in his hand. He quickly passed it to me, like it was flaming metal. I chuckled as I opened the message

**? My parents said I could. **I showed Hound the message, and he slinked off to go and find Optimus. I smiled smugly. And typed a reply.

**Kk. **

I stood uncomfortably in a large hanger, I was very sunburnt, and feeling woozy from it. Optimus stood over me, and had his arms crossed.

"You told another human of your location?" He spoke, and I nodded. He sighed.

"Mattie, this is supposed to be a secret, and then you go and tell another of our location, what do you have to say for yourself?" Optimus scolded. I looked up at him weakly.

"She's my best friend, and I tell her everything. And in my defence, I was not told that I was supposed to keep it a secret. Besides, if you want me to stay here without going bat shit crazy, I suggest that you go and get her." I explained, well, paraphrased, I didn't feel like explaining. I just wanted some shred of my old life with me. Optimus spoke into his com, and I saw a big truck, whom I was introduced to as Ironhide, pulled in. I raised an eyebrow at Optimus, and he moved out of the way, and I saw Jun climb out of the front seat of the truck. I near fell over I was so happy. She quickly ran over to me, and gave me a huge hug, which stung, due to the sunburn. I hugged her back.

"Mattie! It's so good to see you!" She gushed, and I smiled, overwhelmed at seeing her.

"Jun, hi, it's so awesome to see you!" I smiled at her. Jun looked at me, and then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Mattie! What the hell happened? You're bright red, and there are blisters forming on your neck and arms." Jun shouted, concerned, I looked at my arms, and felt a wave of nausea and light headedness waft over me.

"I…. I sat in the sun….. Way too long…." I muttered, swaying slightly. I felt my knees collapse, and I knew I was going to fall to the floor, I felt someone grab onto me before I fell to the floor. I was unconscious before I could see who had me.

When I came to, I was stiff, and my skin was bare, covered only by a thin white sheet, and Jun, Hound, Optimus, and Ratchet surrounded me. I blinked and looked at them.

"Wha…. What happened?" I murmured. Ratchet glanced at my chart, I guess and then he cleared his throat.

"It seems you suffered a mild case of heat syncope. You're blood pressure was extremely low, and hence the explanation of why you fainted." Ratchet explained. I nodded slowly, and went to sit up, but I forgot that I was naked. I blushed, and quickly looked at Ratchet.

'Uh, Ratchet, why am I naked?" I asked, my voice squeaking slightly. Jun giggled.

"Because I had to apply some aloe vera gel, to your burn. I managed to control it, but you will not be allowed into the sun for a few days." Ratchet explained. I nodded. "oh," Ratchet added, "for the next little while, you will not be allowed to put on clothing, at least for now," I felt my eyes widen. No clothes? I felt my face flush. Hound was watching me absently. I looked at Jun, and mouthed the word "help".

"Okay, everyone who is not female, please go away." Jun said. Shooing Optimus, Hound, and Ratchet went and sat at his desk. I gave my friend a grateful look.

"Thank you. Really, I mean that." I said. I sat up, and kept the sheet wrapped tightly around my frame. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, thinking about who might've seen me naked. I looked at Jun.

"So… one hell of a re-union huh?" I smiled, and Jun gave me a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, totally. How come you didn't tell me this before?" She asked. I knew she was a huge fan of the Autobots, and the memory of the pact we made a long time ago flashed into my mind.

"Well, I didn't find out till earlier today, and it didn't dawn on me to check and see if I had my cell phone. So, TECHNICALLY, I didn't break the pact." I explained, a small grin playing on my lips. Jun smiled and shook her head.

"Oh Mattie." She sighed. I threw her a large grin, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Jun's eyes widened, and her face went a slight shade of pink.

"Wha… what are you doing Mattie?" She asked, I told her I needed to go to the bathroom, and I wrapped the sheet around my body, loose, but still covering me. Jun nodded and pointed the way to the bathroom. I followed her finger, and went into the hall. Where unexpectedly Hound was standing. I blushed greatly.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I spluttered, embarrassed. He looked just as embarrassed.

"Uh, I uh, wanted to make sure that you were alright." He stuttered, tripping over his own tongue. I gulped. As we stood there in awkward silence, a shiver rose up my spine, and I glanced over at the wall, listening. Hound seemed intrigued.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him straight in the face.

"I'm going to need some clothes, and a crash course on how to use a gun. We got trouble a-comin."


	2. Chapter 2

I paced feverishly around the bedroom that Jun and I shared on the NEST base, we had been there for the better part of three weeks and the bad feeling I got the first few days was not leaving me alone. I paced over and over again, the thought that I might be grounding a hole into the floor from my constant pacing played absently in the back of my mind. As I pasted the door, for the tenth, or fiftieth time, it flew open and Jun walked in, a huge stack of presents over flowing in her arms. I stopped, and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Have fun shopping?" I asked, unable to wait for her to greet me. She flumped her presents onto her bunk, and then sat in the bright blue beanie bag chair, and sighed. I still stood, and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose, it brought back a lot of the normality back into the new life here." She leaned her head back, with her eyes closed. A sign that she had a stress headache. I sat, realizing how badly my legs hurt from the constant pacing.

"I suppose it must have. Did you bond with Prowl?" I asked, knowing that if I hinted it would take forever for her to get around to it, so I asked outright.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, as much as a human and a robot couple can get." Jun told me, an air of despair followed after she said that. I felt my lower lip stick out, because I was hoping something good will come out of all this, but I was wrong. I lowered my gaze to the floor, and noticed that there was no path dug out from all of my pacing.

"Have you gone outside at all today?" Jun asked, changing the subject, and obviously noticing that I was off in a thought that I shouldn't be lingering in. I looked up at her, and shook my head slowly.

'Well, you should. I managed to convince them to let us have some sort of a Christmas celebration. The hangers are all decorated, and the Bots seem to be really enthused." Jun told me, a smile playing on her lips. I granted her a half smile. I thought about going for a walk, but I wasn't feeling all that festive, even with the Holidays looming.

"Well, I might go out later, but I don't think that I will, not feeling very festive." I explained, trying to not get into as many details as I possibly could. Jun came over and sat beside me, and wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me close to her.

"Mattieeee, you know you can't hide anything from me." She smiled at me, and I smiled tentatively back at her.

"Alright. You know that bad feeling that I've had for the longest time, ever since we got here?" I asked her, knowing that there was no point trying to avoid all of the necessary details. Jun gave one swift, curt nod, and beckoned me to continue.

"Well, it hasn't left, even though Rachet, Optimus, Ironhide and ALL the other bots have assured me that nothing bad was going to happen, but that feeling will still not leave me alone." I explained, my leg muscles twitching for me to get up and start to pace again. Jun rubbed my back in a soothing manner, and I was silent thanking her in the back of my mind.

'Is that why you spend day after day in the shooting range?" Jun asked, and I gave her a quick nod. She sighed deeply.

"This isn't very healthy Mattie. I know!" Jun jumped up, and turned towards me. I sense of fear rose up within me.

"Juniper, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to not sound as terrified as I felt. An evil smile spread over her face.

'You, are coming out to join everyone else, and you will have fun, you will stop moping, and then maybe Hound can start to leave me alone when you stay holed up in here." Jun said, tugging my arm. I sighed, and bowed my head in defeat. Once Jun had made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Alright, fine." I groaned, and then got up slowly. Jun clapped her hands happily, and then shoved something red, fuzzy, and something was sticking out of the sides, an elf hat. I looked at her, with an 'I do not want to do this' look. Jun placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"You WILL wear the hat." She insisted. I sighed, and gave her the biggest pouty face I could muster.

"You're making me seem like the biggest pushover in the world, you know that?" I told her as I slipped the hat on. Jun smiled and slipped on a hat exactly the same as mine. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I released a deep sigh, stepped over the threshold, and then the ground rumbled beneath my feet, and I fell to the ground.

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but you know, life gets in the way. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

I covered my head as the pieces of debris fell around me. I just barely heard the screams, and the shattering of Christmas balls falling from the walls. The rumbling stopped, and I heard the screams clearly. They were coming from me. I stopped, my mouth dry, and my voice hoarse. I sat up slowly. I was covered with dirt, and tiny rocks. I coughed from the amount of dust.

"Jun?" I called, my voice hoarse from all the screaming. I heard her call to me from inside the bedroom. I stood shakily, and went into the bed room. I found her lying under her bed. I knelt and helped her out. I looked her over quickly to make sure she was alright. Shaking, but alright.

"Mattie? Oh thank Primus you're okay!" She grabbed my arms, and shook me slightly, I coughed again.

"I'm fine." I told her, a smile playing on my lips.

"We should go and find the bots." Jun said, standing up and brushing herself off. I couldn't agree more.

We walked and there was a flurry of action around us. I approached Jazz slowly, the only one who wasn't freaking out, and trying to figure this out.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at his true form. He looked down at me, and then his holoform appeared.

"They think that it was Driller. Soundwave's pet." he explained. I nodded slowly, and I heard the distinct sound of Hound running over to me. I looked at him.

"Thank... Primus!" He gasped, and gathered me into a huge hug. I felt my eyes widened. I hugged him back lightly.

"Um, nice to see you too?" I asked, when he let me go. He gripped my shoulders tightly, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"He was here, looking for you. I'm just glad that he didn't get you, or kill you, or... You aren't injured are you?" He asked, and I gave myself the once over. That's when I noticed the torrent of blood flowing out of my right calf. I suddenly was in agonizing pain, and I felt my legs buckle beneath me. Hound grabbed onto my arms to keep me from cracking my skull open, Jazz held me up by the waist, and the world became hazy, and then black.

I woke up awhile later, groggy, and my leg was feeling numb, i checked twice to make sure it was still there. I moved over and I saw the crowd. Jun, Jazz, Hound, Ratchet and Prowl were gathered around my bed. I moaned slightly.

"What have you heard about the Driller situation?" I asked, my voice hoarse and my mouth was really dry. Hound shook his head.

"Not much, but you need to rest. You need to rest Mattie, there was some sever damage done to your leg." Ratchet said. He quickly explained the situation of my leg, and my heart sank a little, I would be a cripple. I sighed, and tried to look on the brighter side of things. At least I was great with a computer, so combat would be out of the question. I glanced at the lights, and sighed.

"I'll be okay." I told the worried faces that were around my bed, and I felt it slightly in my heart. I will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been several days since the accident, and I was getting restless. No one would let me do anything without supervision or help. I didn't like it. Jun was spending all her time with Prowl, and Hound just, sort of, hovered around me, like he was afraid I would break. I sighed, my hair fluffing up from the gust. I grabbed my iPod off the desk, and limped out of my room, resting most of my weight on the cane that I was provided. I went outside, and headed off towards the woods. The day was blisteringly hot, almost fifty-five degrees Celsius, and I was panting hard by the time I reached the tree line. I let out a whoosh of breath, and continued walking. I heard the trickle of water flowing down a creek, and moved towards it. I broke through the brush, and was in this beautiful meadow, filled with natural wildflowers, and there was a wide, deep creek. I pulled off my shoes, and was careful with my brace, as I dipped my feet into the blissfully cool water. I sighed in absolute bliss. The sun wasn't as hot as before, and the water tickled against my shins. I laid down on my back, and closed my eyes, not giving a single care in the world.

I opened my eyes, and I noticed that the sun had gone from high in the sky, to deep behind the trees. The air was cooler than before, and the water was almost unbearably cold. I carefully took my feet out of the water, and slipped my shoes back on, and stood up, resting my weight on the cane. I limped out of the woods, and I stopped before heading back to the base. I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

I quietly snuck in the side door of the living quarters, and into my bedroom, I was almost to safety, when a huge hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I froze

"Where. Were. You?" The owner of the hand growled. It was Prowl, and I was in trouble. I turned slowly, wincing, because it was on my bad leg.

"I went for a walk." I stated bluntly. Prowl's eyes narrowed dangerously, my blood went icy, as I moved into defensive mode.

"Prowl, take your hand off of me." I whispered dangerously quiet. He didn't remove his hand.

"No, you're coming with me." Prowl pulled on my arm, and I was jerked forward, my leg protested, and I heard and felt a snap. I hissed in pain, and pulled my arm away.

'Stay away from me." I growled, and limped the rest of the way into my room, and slammed the door for effect.

I looked under my brace as soon as I was sure I wasn't going to go strangle a robot, and there was blood gushing out from underneath the brace, and I swore, when Prowl pulled me forward, he splintered my brace, and then there was a piece buried in my leg. The exact same injury I sustained in the Decepticon attack. Just lovely. I limped over to the desk, and grabbed my phone, I had Hound's number on speed dial. I pressed 4 and pressed the receiver to my ear. He picked up after the second ring.

"What do you need Mattie?" he asked, without missing a beat. I was in the middle of applying my pillowcase to the bleeding wound.

"Um, yes, and I'm bleeding pretty profusely, and I'm going to go into shock if I don't get some help soon." I gasped, realizing that I had less time then I thought. I ended my call with Hound and then I texted Jun, I think she should know about this incident.

**I think you should get Prowl in line. **I texted, fighting to keep my eyes open. My phone buzzed almost immediately. I flipped open, and read the message.

**Why? What happened? **She asked, I could hear her voice, ringing with anxiousness. I sighed, my eyes drooping a little, as my fingers numbingly replied to her message.

**Broke my brace. Driller injury all over again. Lots of blood. **I sent, and I felt my phone slip out of my hands, as I blacked out.

I woke up in the med bay with several stern looks, and one upset one. I tried to sit up, and then I realized I was shackled to a bed. I heard a sigh, and I realized it was Jun, rolling her eyes at my stubbornness.

"You are to stay here Matildia. You are not allowed to leave, until the brace is ready to come off." Ratchet growled as he scanned me, I sighed haughtily.

"Whhhhhhyyyyy?" I whined. I hated being confined. It makes me feel like I'm back at my foster parents house.

"You broke your brace, and you became injured, BECAUSE, you went on a reckless walk. You are not allowed to leave." Ratchet said in 'don't mess with me' tone. I groaned.

"Please, I'll be okay." I said. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the door exploded inward.


End file.
